transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Har Review Cycle 1
Review Cycle 1 (8-10-09 to 8-16-09) Preface: My responses are bolded. Also the formatting is terrible because I hate working in wikia. It seems I am a polarizing entity -- you either love me or hate me. Kind of like Lady Sovereign. But I am way taller than her. And I cannot rap, so I am not the fourth Beastie Boy as I hoped I would be when I was a kid. 001 Ramjet is doing stuff! This is part of the new "doing things" method the character staff seem to be working out, which involves "doing things to prevent or stop things we don't like" and "doing other things to make sure things we do like, keep happening." This is a big improvement over the old "do nothing about anything and hope things just coincidentally turn out fine or maybe that someone else will fix/improve it if not" method. Also, Ramjet plays actively, so he can keep up on what is good and needs to be encouraged, and bad and needs to be prevented, without needing to rely on hearsay. ' Thanks. It is a hard job to do, because you can swing too much in one direction and be the awful “RP Police,” and then swing too much in the other and become “too specific,” with no diversity. One day I will write up some kind of flow-chart or description of “how successful your original idea is going to be” to give people an idea if they are on the right track or if they need to go back and think things out a bit more thoroughly. Also, being active on the grid gives a staffer an idea of where the trends are and what the players want to see more of and less of.' 002 Ramjet, you are sweet and awesome, and it is about time you got on staff. Not only are you awesome IC, but you are mature and helpful OOC too. Also you are about a ton and visible, which always helps, and you never let stuff get to your head. Well done. ' A long time ago, a wizard (read: rabbi) appeared and told me to be sweet and awesome to others or else something bad will happen. I also cheat by keeping a bag of sesame candies in my pocket and then I just try to play the awesome part by ear. 003 Great guy haven't had the chance to get a character past him yet but from what I've seen he's been rather active as an admin. Good job and keep up the good work n' all that jazz. On a more serious note I got this sweet eight changer in the works so we'll see how he does with that. He transforms into a planet and a unicorn! That's pure gold right there. '''You have an idea for a sweet eightchanger who transforms into a planet and a unicorn? I have only two words for you: hell yes.' 004 Ramjet is always cool and friendly and knows how to put things together in an intelligent way. I am the mastermind behind flagellates. Someone will get this joke. I think… 005 Har sometimes seems like a guy who is stubborn and violently opinionated; but that also means that he sticks to his guns, and isn't prone to being wishy-washy or soft. He is doing a totally bang-up job as a new character staffer, despite all the 'he will destroy the mush' comments(which he is taking rather well). Har can be crass and rude, and short on patience when dealing with a problem; however as a character staffer he shows lots of patience, and a really strong grip on how to help people improve thier applications. Could he improve his bedside manner? Perhaps, but perhaps the admin need someone with some teeth. Being nice all the time is a pretty hard thing to accomplish, at least for me. Also sometimes you just need to be very direct with people in order to break through barriers and get them to understand where you are coming from. Sometimes that place is Hoboken (no jokin’). I will try to be less crass and rude without being all gummy. We’ll see how that turns out for you guys. 006 ramjet is a horrible awful mean person!!! Just kidding. :) This is Andi Lassiter's player, and I just wanted to thank Ramjet for stepping up to the plate and taking on responsibilities above and beyond his staff position...and for listening to me rant on more than one occasion. Dear Andi, Transform and destroy. 007 Ramjet is a new admin so I am giving him the benefit of the doubt that he is doing the best he can do. I have to say, he is quite the people's person and I wish him the best. I like how he helps the guests and the rest of the MUSH. My one complaint is that he sometimes gets to be a little too gung ho and tries to take over TPs but his ambitions are in the right place. He wants to see the Terrans succeed. ' I am definitely a little too gung ho at times. I don’t think you are ever going to see that go away. In regards to taking over TPs, I have no real desire to do that. Maybe on the next review cycle if you could offer some examples of it, I would have a better understanding of where you are coming from on that one. The Terrans, just as the other factions of the game, are always an area of interest.' 008 This will be difficult to write. As a 'CharStaff' admin, I do think you are doing a good job. You are helpful towards people about getting their chars and making sure happy with their chars. But overall, as a 'ROY' admin I think you are less than desirable. I feel that you are power hungry, and that being an admin has gone straight up to your cone shaped head. I believe being a 'ROY' class admin doesn't give you the right to dictate to others how things should be done: scenes, fights, etc.., which you are quick to do. Being a 'ROY' lets you express your opinion about how things should be handled, but your word is not law simply because you might have an admin flag. Unfortunately I can not do anything either about the favortism some admin give certain players. They ego's run rampant on this Mush with admin and other players constantly stroking each other. I definitely find your posts about player noms each week amusing - especially when said players gets the 10 max / week, and are only at one scene. Yes, quite amusing how players nom each other just to get AP - because they are definitely *not* good roleplayers.. That is all for now. 'Continue on with your good 'CharStaff' work, but work on the others. Wow. This will be interesting to reply to. I appreciate your first two sentences. I will tell you that I have no hunger for power because power kind of sucks huge. I play a power-hungry character, though, and gven your remarks about having a “cone shaped head” I think you might be confusing IC personality for an OOC personality. You should probably not do that. I also think you are confusing closing combat scenes to new arrivals after they’ve started, because well, they started. It is unfair to the people who were at the scene from the beginning to have to deal with fresh “sub-ins” mid to late-way into things. I will also let you in on a secret: I hate doing it. I generally hate telling people no. It is very inhibiting. However, someone has to be a bad guy every so often in order to preserve fairness. I just end up being that person more often than not because I believe in timely responses. In regards to not doing anything about the favoritism some admin give certain players, I have no clue what you’re talking about. Nor do I think it is appropriate for you to make some pretty asinine assumptions about your fellow players. People who get 10 noms in a week are the ones who roleplay frequently during the week and receive those noms because other players appreciate either the quality of their roleplay, or an especially amusing or interesting thing they wrote their character doing. Or simply as a ‘thank-you’ for showing up to a scene or as a courtesy to fighting them. Just because you don’t value their roleplay doesn’t mean other players do not either. Also my head is pretty normal-shaped. For a human, that is. Not so much for an ape. 009 Ramjet has changed my life forever. I have composed a haiku in his honor: Upward pointing cone Reaches the height of the gods Unequaled admin ' Best. Review. Ever.' 010 Ramjet is pretty awesome. He is a spaz but we love him for it. The best part about having him in as charstaff is that he stays so darn active IC it's like getting him as tpstaff for free. I really do appreciate the humor he brings to it, too; I actually enjoy reading the character closing bb posts. I vote we keep him. Thanks. Humor is important. If everything was super-serious all the time then it would be way too draining and not fun in the end. Thank you for your vote! A vote for Ramjet is a vote for change! A change into a jet! …wait a minute.. 011 My review is on Redshift. This is my first review so I hope I do this right. Redshift in my personal opinion is just one of the great staff members here. He is willing to look like a fool for the benefit of making the rp that much more enjoyable and I hope to be in more events of his in the future. You kind of did it wrong but that is okay! I will forward this to Redshift and he can include it in his reviews if he likes! 012 He is very dedicated to 2k5 and has not given up on it yet, and that is admirable. He works hard to try and make the game fun for the largest number of people, despite constant criticism, and I appreciate that kind of work ethic, especially from a volunteer on an internet niche hobby site. It would be awesome if more people were as committed to fun and entertainment instead of politics and bickering. Keep up the good work. ' It is flipping hard to do and arguably, being admin of anything volunteer is the crap job of all crap jobs. Worse than the poopsmith’s job and that is only because the poopsmith gets paid for what he does. I wish I got paid for this. Or maybe had a sweet perk… like getting free tea or magazine subscriptions. Or subscriptions to magazines about tea, which would be the ultimate.' 013 You are obviously cliquish, ignoring scenes until one of your buddies poses in them. RP with your friends if you want, but try not to be so obvious about ignoring everyone else. You are, to be blunt, obnoxiously arrogant, and seemingly incapable of having an actual debate or disagreement without blatantly flaming the person who dares to counter your opinion. Also, the world and role-play does not revolve around you, your likes, or dislikes. Stop acting like it does. You want special favors for you and you alone, like you are some special snowflake who deserves to have the rules broken for just you. News flash: everyone is a special snowflake, and the rules apply to you, too. You are a twink in combat. Worse, you are a twink in combat who complains about other, lesser twinks for being twinks in combats. Get your own house in order before you start accusing people of things that you not only do but do worse. You whine about your stats. Many people on TF2K5 do this. However, you also whine about people who whine about their stats. Their whining is more valid than your whining, yet you whine about them for doing exactly the same thing you do, when they have more justification to whine than you do. You cannot have your cake and eat it too. Either whine about your stats or whine about people who whine about their stats but do not do both. You want nifty cool toys. So does everyone else. Yet their wants are insignificant, silly, or twinky compared to yours. It's the glass house VS stone debate again. You are a sore loser. You get upset when you do not win enough at a scene, let alone when you actually lose. When you have to give so much as an inch, you refuse or whine, but you expect others to make concessions to you. Role-playing is not about winning. It is about give and take. You are no more entitled to special treatment than any other player here. Everyone is special, and everyone has to follow the rules. Admin included. You want everything to be boring, serious space opera when this is a universe that involves Junkions dancing to Weird Al's "Dare to be Stupid". This is a game based on a cartoon designed to sell children's toys, and science is so handwavy as to include electric lava and driving to the arctic in two hours. Stop trying to make it so serious. Your poses are spammy, boring, long, and take forever. They only serve to aggrandize your characters and either minimize or ignore other characters who might be relevant. You have no empathy. You cannot put yourself in the other man's shoes. When you set out to do something, you get to step 1) Will this be fun for me? and you act. Sometimes, you get to step 2) Will this be fun for my friends? You very rarely get to step 3) Will this be fun for everyone else? and even more rarely step 4) Who will this be not be fun for? Hell yeah! You tell it like it is! You show that Ramjet guy what for and where to! Wait. No. This is actually a terrible use of the +review system. Damn it! You use the +review system to discuss an individual’s successes or failures as an administrator, not as a way to facilitate your crazy hatred that borders on obsession for how someone roleplays or who they roleplay with. ''' '''Also I agree with you, re: game based on a cartoon designed to sell toys. Which is why I acknowledge it frequently and balance the serious with lightheartedness – when you chill out on your hyperactive sugar binge you should be able to see that. That is about as far as I can go on this review. It is just so full of insanity that I can only chip at the surface before turning away. 014 ramjet=Ramjet has been an absolutely amazing resource to me since my return to the MU*. He's been a huge help in switching my sheet to the new system, showing a HUGE amount of patience in explaining things to me (often times more than once - code and sheets are not my strong suit!). He also took the time to give me a refresher on the combat system so I had at least a rough understanding before I actually get into a situation where I'll need to have it. ' Thank you! I think that the TACS system is very awesome but also very complex and not easy for a new player to navigate. I know when I first started using it, I was pretty clueless with it. Once some people gave me some pointers on it and I started to develop my own flair for it, it came naturally. I think you will be able to find that, too, when you get more experienced with the system. Of course if you ever hit a snag or something, you can feel free to give me a page and I will be more than happy to help you work the system.' 015 I have not submitted any character applications while Ramjet has been admin. I have, however, seen him be extremely responsive to Guests who are either returning players trying to get a new password, or new players who have just sent in their apps. His response time to all comers while connected and on-duty is admirable. My personal experience is similar. The upgrade application I sent in was handled within a span of two hours after I submitted the upgrade logs. Good job! The place where Ramjet really shines, though, is in his day to day RP (I hope you do not mind that I am no longer reviewing you as an admin). He's zesty, and once he gets started in a room, makes me want to join in too. Getting stuff started as a player has really helped light the fire under the playerbase. He is an enabler, and encourages people to pursue larger plots, such as the Mexico entrenchment. I've seen lots of Decepticon /and/ Autobot activity because people are concentrated into this one area, which increases the chance of casual RP in addition to the planned events. Thank you! ' I appreciate your enthusiasm in what I do! In regards to your quick turn-around experience, I am glad you feel that way. Upgrades are one of those things that players get really excited about and always want to be able to have their new thing added ASAP. So I try to push and poke whenever necessary to get people what they want in a timely fashion.' 016 A+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Would Buy From Again You're the Duke of New York A Number One We were buddies, Harold. You, me, and Fresno Bob. You know what they did to Bob, huh? 017 I think Ramjet is a really cool guy. He's a great player and a pretty awesome staffer guy. He's also cute, so he gets a bunch of bonus points for that. I only hope he doesn't cave in to the pressure and start approving 'Wardago' applications. I wish I could convince more people that Wardago is the sweetest character name ever. Goshhh if only!!!! 018 I dont have much experience with Ramjet as a charstaffer as he's never done any of my apps, but as a player and factoring in his previous TP/RP contributions to the game...I'd have to say if he weren't such a creative useful *censored* I might have to +gripe him seven times a week instead of the usual five. Don’t worry, we’ll figure out ways on how you can +gripe me seven times a week than the usual five! Category:Reviews